Drabble: Lighthouse
by williz
Summary: Willabeth AWE drabble challenge. This time, a lighthouse comes between Will and Elizabeth. Will they overcome this lighthouse? And how does the lighthouse feel? ....not really. That totally just came out of my arse. HAHA!


**Drabble: Lighthouse**

**Author: williz**

**Summary: **Here is another drabble. I've been slacking. Musical and homework, IB and AP tests. Disgusting. So here I am. Writing another. The days are off probably, but I honestly don't give a crap. Ta daaaa lighthouse.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Will Turner or Elizabeth Swann. I own this beauteous lighthouse though, bitches, so don't trip!!!!

* * *

"…in conclusion, art must mean something to the artist. It must be something that flows from the soul," the Frenchwoman said as she put her paints down on the desk and turned to her Advanced Art 103 college class.

The class looked up from their easels and watched her step closer to them. "Today, I would like for you to paint something meaningful to you. It doesn't have to be something nice or even tangible….how you say…." She paused, searching for the right word. "…something, uh… telling?" The class nodded. "Yes, you may begin."

She hurried back to her desk as the students began to paint.

William Turner peaked next to him at the beautiful young girl who bit her lip as she stared at the blank canvas. Her light brown eyes flashed up from the white to meet his own dark brown eyes. They held a secret smile as he winked back at her.

With a giggle, she shook her head, choosing to ignore her boyfriend, and went back to her easel, beginning to form a picture in her mind.

She dipped her brush in the water, then in the red paint, and began to draw a smooth curve on the canvas.

Peaking next to her again, Elizabeth Swann saw Will painting madly on the canvas. She tilted her head and began to lean back a bit to see what he was doing. Unfortunately, all he had painted so far were a few blue squiggles at the bottom of the canvas…water?

She lost interest and continued her own painting.

It was two hours later when students began finishing their paintings. One girl painted her favorite pair of heels, which caused Elizabeth to roll her eyes at Will, who tried his best not to laugh.

A freshman collegiate painted a strange rendition of a car, which turned out to be his grandfather's toy car which had been passed down through his family.

Madame Pardeux stopped next to Elizabeth's easel and grinned widely. "Mademoiselle Swann, this is magnifique!" She leant down to look closer. "The smooth grace of each curve is beautiful on zee eye. What is zee significance of this?"

The young woman pursed her lips and smiled at the painting of the English scenery, the rolling hills, gray skies, large billowing trees and mellow creek, seemingly bubbling as they stared at it. Will moved his chair back a bit to look.

He was in awe at the beauty of it.

"My mother used to take me to the top of this hill when I was a child and this was the exact view I would see every time I stood there."

Madame Pardeux set an admiring hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "It is beautiful. Full credit."

She stopped behind Will and tilted her head slightly. "This is something I have not seen before. It is very intricately done. But I wonder it's importance." She looked down at her student.

Will looked at his painting.

A ship was being tossed about on the left side of the canvas, the skies almost black and daunting with rain pelting down. The waves churned beneath the ship, seemingly tossing it everywhere, swallowing it up in the white foam. Rocks jutted up from the land, dangerously, as if beckoning the ship to them.

With a small sigh, Will pointed to the lighthouse fastened directly in the middle of the canvas. A small light was lit in the tower, as if warning the ship, guiding it to safety. The sky was lighter on the right side of the canvas, the waters calmer.

"This lighthouse represents someone in my life whom I love very much. The ship is me. The left side of the canvas is my life before I met this person, the right side is my future, a calmer future. The lighthouse is guiding the ship through life, helping the ship to safety."

The class was bustling around them, but all Will heard was the slight shuffle of the chair a few feet to his right, and suddenly a hand was set on his shoulder.

Madame Pardeux smiled softly. "This is very wonderful, Monsieur Turner. The symbolism and intricacy of your artwork is incomparable. Full credit." And she continued on to the next student.

The hand stayed on his shoulder and squeezed slightly, before he felt lips graze his ear. "Will, I never knew…"

"I love you," was all he said, staring at the painting.

The lighthouse stared back at the loving couple as their brown eyes met, and a mutual agreement was made. As long as either were in trouble or danger, there would always be a lighthouse to guide them to safety.

They would both be each other's lighthouse. And as their lips met, tears residing in the corners of Elizabeth's eyes, they knew this would be so for the rest of their lives.

* * *

(A/N): I soooo wish I took art...but I took theatre instead, which was better. So meh! And anyways, I suck at art...theatre...not so sucky at that.

By the way, lighthouses kick ass times 150. I wish I had one in my backyard...to guide me in from the middle of the pool when I'm incredibly freaking lazy. It'll be like "Karen!! FLASH FLASH! Get out of the pool! FLASH FLASH! You'll get sunburned! FLASH FLASH!" And I'll start moving towards the flashes and I'd get out and go inside before my lazy arse caused me to get burned.

I'm such a G. Hahahaha! Gangsta, dawgs!!!!! Shiznitz!

-williz


End file.
